The LEGO Movie (film)
The LEGO Movie is a 2014 American computer animated adventure comedy film directed and co-written by Phil Lord and Chris Miller,http://www.comingsoon.net/movie/the-lego-movie-2014#/slide/1 distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, and starring the voices of Chris Pratt, Will Ferrell, Elizabeth Banks, Will Arnett, Nick Offerman, Alison Brie, Charlie Day, Liam Neeson, and Morgan Freeman. Based mainly on the LEGO line of construction toys, the film tells the story of an ordinary LEGO minifigure named Emmet Brickowski save the Lego universe from the tyrannical Lord Business. It was released theatrically on February 7, 2014. The movie was a critical and commercial blockbuster, with many critics highlighting its visual style and humor. It earned more than $251 million in North America and $160 million internationally for a worldwide total of over $424 million.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=lego.htm A sequel is scheduled to be released in 2018.http://www.comingsoon.net/movie/the-lego-movie-sequel-2018 Synopsis Emmet (Chris Pratt), an ordinary LEGO figurine who always follows the rules, is mistakenly identified as the Special -- an extraordinary being and the key to saving the world. He finds himself drafted into a fellowship of strangers who are on a mission to stop an evil tyrant's (Will Ferrell) plans to conquer the world. Unfortunately for Emmet, he is hopelessly -- and hilariously -- unprepared for such a task, but he'll give it his all nonetheless.http://movies.eventful.com/the-lego-movie-/M0-001-000052645-5 Plot Prologue In a universe made entirely out of LEGO bricks, an old wizard named Vitruvius attempts to protect an ancient and powerful relic called the "Kragle" (actually a tube of Krazy Glue) from the evil Lord Business. He fails to do so, being permanently blinded by Lord Business' laser. However, he warns Lord Business of a prophecy connected to the Kragle: - '' One day a talented lass or fellow, - A Special one with face of yellow, - ''Will make the Piece of Resistance found, - ''From its hiding refuge underground. - ''And with a noble army at the helm, - ''This Master Builder will thwart the Kragle and save the realm, - ''And be the greatest, most interesting, - ''Most important person of all times. - ''All this is true, because it rhymes. Lord Business, however, dismisses this as nothing of importance, and leaves Vitruvius for dead, taking the Kragle. 8 ½ Years Later 8 ½ years later, an ordinary construction worker named Emmet who has no special qualities goes throughout life in Bricksburg by following every last detail of the instructions as do his fellow workers. He comes across a woman who is searching for something after hours at his construction site. When he tries to follow her when she flees, Emmet falls into a hole and finds an unusual red piece stuck among a clear substance. Compelled to touch it, Emmet experiences vivid visions and passes out. Awakening, he finds himself in the custody of Bad Cop, Lord Business' lieutenant (whose head sometimes turns around to reveal his other side, Good Cop) in the Super Secret Police. While being fiercely interrogated, Emmet learns Business' plans to destroy the world with the Kragle, and that the red brick he found is the Piece of Resistance--which is now stuck to his back. Unable to get through to him, Bad Cop orders his men to take Emmet to the Melting Chamber. The same woman he found before, who calls herself Wyldstyle, rescues Emmet from being melted down for the Piece and takes him out of Bricksburg and into another realm called The Old West to find Vitruvius (who in fact survived his encounter with Lord Business). Unfortunately, she learns too late that Emmet is not a Master Builder, let alone the "Special", but has no choice but to locate Vitruvius. Along their journey, Wyldstyle explains how she and many other figures are among the Master Builders who can instinctively build whatever anything without instruction manuals. Lord Business disapproved of such anarchic creativity and captured many of them, leaving the rest to scramble into hiding. As the "Special", Emmet is destined to defeat him with the Piece of Resistance and restore free creativity to all the realms of the universe. Taco Tuesday Meanwhile at the Octan Tower, President Business tells his personal assistant Velma Staplebot to hold all calls while he goes into a meeting. He meets with Bad Cop as his alter-ego Lord Business in his skyscraper's relic room which is full of non-LEGO items from a world beyond theirs....our world. Business lets it be known that he is angry that Emmet escaped with the Piece, but intends to set everything in place--literally--with the Kragle (which happens to be a tube of Krazy Glue with some letters rubbed off). He seeks his lieutenant's true loyalties by having him fire the weapon-turned relic onto his own parents Ma Cop and Pa Cop, but his Good Cop side wins over. Business discovers this and rubs off that side of Bad Cop with other powerful items which are nail polish (AKA the "polish remover of na-eel") and a q-tip in front of his parents. Lord Business then convinces him to demonstrate the Kragle's power. Bad Cop apologizes to his parents upon Kraglizing them while stating that he's just doing his job. Upon finding Vitruvius, both he and Wyldstyle are disappointed to find Emmet displays no outside creativity, but are astonished to discover his obstacle-free mind brimming with potential creativity. With this unexpected hope, Vitruvius deems Emmet to truly be the "Special". After this, Bad Cop tracks down Emmet and Wyldstyle in the Old West which leads to him destroying a bridge for the train they are on. Cloud Cuckoo Landers Just before the heroes are about to die, they are rescued by Wyldstyle's boyfriend Batman who takes them to a gathering with the remaining Master Builders. During their trip they come across more realms such as Middle Zealand and the secret realm of Cloud Cuckoo Land. Upon arriving in Cloud Cuckoo Land, the group meets Princess Uni-Kitty. Upon entering a dog-shaped building, Emmett, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, and Uni-Kitty meet with the Master Builders consisting of Superman, Wonder Woman, Marsha Queen of the Mermaids, Green Ninja, Benny, Michelangelo Buonarroti, Michelangelo of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the 2002 NBA All-Stars (Shaquille O'Neal, NBA Player 1, NBA Player 2), Abraham Lincoln, an Artist, a Blaze Firefighter, Cardio Carrie, a Cavalry, a Circus Clown, Conductor Charlie, a Cowboy, a Crash Dummy, a Deep Sea Diver, El Macho Wrestler, the Egyptian Queen (who Vitruvius referred to as Cleopatra), Forestman (who Vitruvius referred to as Robin Hood), some Gallant Guards, Gandalf, a Gangster, a Ghost, Gordon Zola, Green Lantern, Hank Haystack, Hazmat Guy, Johnny Thunder, Lady Liberty, Lizard Man, a Magician, Milhouse Van Houten, a Mummy, a Panda Guy, a Policeman, Professor Dumbledore, a Punk Rocker, a Red Classic Spaceman, Sir Stackabrick, Sleepyhead, The Swamp Creature, a Surgeon, a Traffic Enforcer, the Tribal Chief, a Trucker, a Vampire (who Vitruvius referred to as "Nice Vampire"), a White Classic Spaceman, William Shakespeare, and a Yeti. Although enthusiastic for the Piece's recovery, Emmet tries to come up a plan where he is interrupted by a brick-clad Master Builder pirate named MetalBeard. MetalBeard told about his tale of woe of where he and his crew (consisting of Disco Dude, Flash, Lady Pirate, a male pirate, a Magician, Medusa, Michelangelo, a Mime, a Pirate Captain, a Ringmaster, Speed Racer, a Witch, and a Zookeeper) had tried to invade Lord Business' Octan Tower in an earlier mission where the Kragle is on the Infinitieth Floor. MetalBeard lost some of his crew members to the Octan Tower's defenses where the Kragle was guarded by a Robot Army and security measures of every kind imaginable (consisting of lasers, Sharks, Laser-Sharks, overbearing assistants, and strange dangerous relics that entrap, snap, and zap). MetalBeard also mentions about the Think Tank where the captive Master Builders are and how he escaped from the Octan Tower with only his head and organs. Emmet's lack of imagination has disheartened with Emmet's lack of imagination where they refuse to fight enough for Abraham Lincoln and Metalbeard to leave Cloud Cuckoo Land. Assault on Cloud Cuckoo Land Suddenly, a Titleist golf ball (which Superman refers to as the "Orb of Tee-te-list") comes crashing through the building and out the other side. Bad Cop and his forces locate Emmet again, via a tracking device shot on to him when previously saving Wyldstyle from the shot. Marsha and Sir Stackabrick recognize a tracking device on Emmet's leg where Gandalf thinks that Emmet led Lord Business' forces to them. As the Dropships destroy the Batmobile and Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet, Batman states that they are on their own. Superman objects to this as he takes down some dropships while stating that they must protect the Piece of Resistance. The 2002 NBA All-Stars, a Red Classic Spaceman, a White Classic Spaceman, and the Swamp Creature build a catapult to throw a basketball at a dropship which doesn't work. Bad Cop states that all the vehicles are "Kragle-ized" as a dropship fires gum that traps Superman. Green Lantern tries to free Superman but gets stuck as well. Batman was reluctant to help Emmet until Wyldstyle persuades him to. Batman removes the tracker off of Emmet's leg and throws it onto a disabled Robo SWAT which temporarily tricks Bad Cop. Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, and Unikitty meet with Benny who tries to build a spaceship. Wyldstyle states that the sky is crowded causing the group to quickly-build submarine. While being pursued by Bad Cop's forces, the group finishes their submarine and escapes into the ocean. Cloud Cuckoo Land is in ruins as the remaining Master Builders are apprehended by Bad Cop's forces. Emmet comforts a devastated Uni-kitty at the destruction of her home until the others discover their sub is falling apart and severely leaking, which soon leads to the sub exploding underwater. Above the ocean waves, Bad Cop reports no other survivors amongst the surfacing wreckage to Lord Business while sending some scuba robots to look for any survivors. At the Octan Tower, the captured Master Builders are placed in the Think Tank. Much to Superman's chagrin, he is placed near Green Lantern. Lord Business and Bad Cop discuss about the only intact part of the submarine that was floating...a double-decker couch that Emmet had built for the first time on his own. It is then shown that Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Unikitty, and Benny had hidden in the compartments of the double-decker couch while wondering how to get out of their plight. Emmet's Plan Upon rescue by MetalBeard, who noticed the couch being overlooked by Business' forces, Emmet believes the Master Builders' main weakness was that their individual creativity prevented them from working together unlike Bricksburg's construction workers whom were able to erect things like Business' skyscraper with a solid plan. He devises a team plan to infiltrate Lord Business' headquarters at the Octan Tower by using instructions and his own building knowledge and experience. The group arrives at the Octan Tower after borrowing the warp drive from the Millennium Falcon. While Metalbeard and Benny head to hack the computer room, and Batman and Uni-kitty stall Business' time to initiate the newly dubbed "Kragle-izer", Emmet and Wyldstyle disguise themselves (with tin foil from the relic room) among the worker robots to get to the Kragle. They trick the Robo Workers and the Robo Foreman into building a speaker for them (though the instructions were taken from the Think Tank's powers where it tortures the captive Master Builders into giving the plans for the speakers). Emmet and Wyldstyle's cover is nearly blown until Emmet makes the tunes for "Everything is Awesome." Their mission leads Emmet to admit to Wyldstyle how her words upon their meeting impacted him, and she in turn reveals that her real name is Lucy. Just before Emmet and Wyldstyle can kiss, their touching moment is interrupted by Batman, who has returned to assist them. So well does the plan go, Emmet is upon installing the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle before he and the others are discovered and imprisoned. Vitruvius attempts to fight back but he is beheaded by Business with a flying penny. With his dying words, Vitruvius admits the prophecy was all made up. Just as Vitruvius dies, Business immediately demoralizes Emmet and all the captured Master Builders in the room. Business rants at Emmet in how he is really a nobody like everyone else as he removes the Piece with a "sword" relic (an X-ACTO knife blade) and throws it off the edge of the universe. Setting his headquarters to electrocute all in the room including Bad Cop, he leaves with the Kragle to freeze Bricksburg. Vitruvius' Ghost tells Emmet that even if the prophecy isn't real, Emmet can still save the world by believing in himself. Tied to the self-destruct mechanism's battery, Emmet throws himself out the hole Business made and off the edge of the universe, saving and releasing all the Builders, much to Lucy's sadness. Revolution Inspired by his sacrifice, the Master Builders escape with Bad Cop's help where Bad Cop draws a new Good Cop face onto him. Lucy rallies the citizens of Bricksburg to become creative in Emmet's memory. Soon all the people across the universe are building their own creative weapons to fight the attacking Kragle-izer, with the Master Builders leading the charge against Business. Benny builds a spaceship to get the group out of the Octan tower. With their newfound imaginations, the citizens gradually gain the upper hand much to the Master Builders' astonishment and delight. Meanwhile, Emmet finds himself in the real world, where the events of the story are being controlled by a human boy named Finn. The boy's father, "The Man Upstairs" as Emmet recognizes, chastises his son for ruining all the intricate LEGO displays he had built and questioning Finn's own LEGO creations. The father then begins undoing his son's creations. In the LEGO world as a result of this, Lord Business' forces gain the upper hand in reversing the citizens' creative weapons and Kragle-izing them. Realizing the father will glue all the LEGO bricks in place, Emmet forces himself to move and falls off the table, grabbing the son's attention. Distracting his father, the son returns Emmet with the Piece of Resistance (which happens to actually be the Krazy Glue cap) to the LEGO set. Back to Bricksburg Landing in the construction site, Emmet discovers his Master-Building imagination unlocked and builds a massive mech out of the construction vehicles to assist his friends before confronting Lord Business. In the real world, the father looks at his son's creations again and finds himself impressed. Realizing his son based the evil Lord Business on him, the father has a change of heart and allows his son to play with his LEGO bricks however he sees fit. As if being mirrored by these events, Emmet convinces Lord Business that creativity is not messy or weird, and that it is okay for the people to build brand-new ideas from all the things Business himself had made, which makes him special, too, just like everyone in their own ways. Moved by Emmet's speech and touched by being considered special, Business applies the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle, which soon causes the Kragle to explode, deactivating all of his Micro Managers. With the LEGO Universe saved, Emmet celebrates with his newly-found friends. Lucy becomes Emmet's girlfriend after Batman tells her that she deserves him, Vitruvius' Ghost is seen flying above the crowd, Lord Business unfreezes his victims (though the real "victims" were saved when the Man Upstairs cleaned the glue off them), and Bad Cop is reunited with his parents. Epilogue As "The Man Upstairs" and Finn are called to dinner by Finn's Mom, "The Man Upstairs" and Finn make a compromise where Finn will be allowed to play with his LEGO Bricks. Finn is surprised when his father also allows Finn's younger sister to play with the LEGO Bricks as well. As a result of this, DUPLO Aliens from the Planet DUPLO beam down from their spaceship, announcing their intentions to "destroy" them. Emmet and everyone else that is present are surprised at this and huddles as Emmet quotes the final words in the movie "Oh man" and went blac. Cast * Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski * Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle/Lucy * Will Ferrell as Lord Business/ President Businesses * Harrison Ford As The Man Upstairs * Carrie Fisher As Finn’s Mother * Will Arnett as Batman * Alison Brie as Unikitty * Nick Offerman as MetalBeard * Charlie Day as Benny * Liam Neeson as Bad Cop/Good Cop, Pa Cop * Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius * Channing Tatum as Superman * Jonah Hill as Green Lantern * Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman * Craig Berry as Blake * David Burrows as Robo Demolitionists, Robo Feds, Robo SWATs, Robo Workers, Skeletrons * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Keith Ferguson as Han Solo * Will Forte as Abraham Lincoln * Dave Franco as Wally * Todd Hansen as Gandalf, Additional Voices * Jake Johnson as Barry * Keegen-Michael Key as Frank the Foreman * Kelly Lafferty as Velma Staplebot * Chris McKay as Larry the Barista, Additional Voices * Chris Miller as TV Presenter * Doug Nicholas as Surfer Dave, Micro Managers, Additional Voices * Shaquille O'Neal as Himself * Chris Paluszek as Robo Foreman * Chris Romano as Joe * Jadon Sand as Finn * Melissa Sturm as Gail, Ma Cop * Jorma Taccone as William Shakespeare, Sheriff Not-A-Robot, Additional Voices * Leiki Veskimets as Octan Tower's Central Computer * Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian * Owen Wilson as Addtional Vocies * Seam Secnell as Lucario. * Ben Stiller As Addtional Vocies * Luke Wilson As Additional Voices * Ben Wilson As Additional Vocies * Kauzama tokta As Yoshi * Carlos zucchin As Additional Vocies Release to be added Reception The Lego Movie received universal acclaim. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 96% approval rating with an average rating of 8.1/10 based on 200 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "Boasting beautiful animation, a charming voice cast, laugh-a-minute gags, and a surprisingly thoughtful story, The Lego Movie is colorful fun for all ages."http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_lego_movie/reviews/ On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 based on reviews from critics, the film has a score of 83 (indicating "universal acclaim") based on 43 reviews.http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-lego-movie According to CinemaScore polls conducted during the opening weekend, the average grade cinemagoers gave The Lego Movie was A on an A+ to F scale. Filmmaker Edgar Wright and TIME Magazine film critic Richard Corliss have respectively named The Lego Movie as one of their favorite films of 2014.http://www.slashfilm.com/edgar-wright-top-10-2014/ Awardshttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt1490017/awards * Gloden Globes Awards: Best Animeted Film (Nominated) * BAFTA Award: Best Animeted Film (Winner) * Critic Choice awards: Best Animeted Film (Winner) and Best Original song (Nominated) * Denver Film Critics Association: Best Animeted Film (Winner) and Best Original song (Winner) * 3D Society Awards: Best Animeted Film in 3D (Winner) * Iowa film critics Association: Best Original Song (Winner) * Austin Film Critics Association: Best Animeted Film (Winner) * Houston Film Critics Society Awards: Best Animeted Film (Winner) and Best Original song (Winner) * Hollywood Music in Media Awards: Best Original Song (Winner) and Best Original score (Nominated) * AACTA Award for Best Visual Effects (Winner) References See Also * The LEGO Movie 2 * The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Films